History Catching The Future
by Jakser 'Blue' Bane
Summary: This version is on permanent hiatus.I'm rewriting it as part of a series.
1. Ep1:It Begins!

**History Catching The Future**

**Blue:Hey folks, Blue The Prairiedog here, Your host with the most!This is my new FanFic,**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Sonic:How many times have we done this type of plot?**

**Megaman:In Gammatron's Fic.**

**Vivi/Roll:Sonikku/Mege-kun!*Glomps Them***

**Blue:Uh...Sis, "The Disclaimer".**

**Vivi:Oh Right, My little Bro dose not own Megaman or Characters used in this belong to Sega, Capcom and Their rightful owners.**

**Blue:TO THE STORY!**

**Episode 1:It Begins**

(Megaman POV)

It feels like we've known eachother far longer then we have, But that's impossible right?She stares me down, Not her, She's not Herself.I'm going to get her back, Just try and stop me!'Just try and stop me'?Why, Why dose it feel so right saying that?Ok, Roll!I'm coming!

(Normal POV)

Megaman dodges an attack from Roll, Torchman tries to catch Him with His gaurd charges Megaman, Wakkoman moves to flatten Megaman, The two morons collide and get tangled up."Oh!What an amazing manuever Megaman pulled off!Torchman and Wakkoman took heavy damage on that one!"Ribbita announced from up in the Commentaters Booth.

**"Hold Still!You're only delaying the inevetable!"**The possesed Roll sneered.

"C'mon Roll!Snap out of it!"Megaman called as He dodged another strike.

**"Come here!Stop running!"**She growled.

"Catch Me if You can!"He taunted before dashing off faster then normal.

_'Why did that feel so...familiar...right...good?'_Megaman thought as He ran faster and faster

Torchman stood up only to have His flames put out by a blue blur, Wakkoman was sent rolling outta control as a strong wind kicked up.

"Gah!Me flames!"Torchman cryed out.

_"Gonnie no, Torchman!"_ screamed.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-wah!Help!Somebody stop Me!"Wakkoman hollered.

_"Wakkoman!Get it together!"_Maddie screeched.

**"W-How in the..."**Roll uttered in surprise.

_"How did He do that?"_Lan asked.

_"What's going on in there?"_Maylu inquired.

(Mega POV)

I remember things.I remember who I was.I remember Her.I can save Her!Hang on Roll, I'll Free You!I ran twords Her, She charged Me, I had a plan, She dose not know, She strikes, I dodge, I grab Her, She struggles, I hold Her, She fights, I don't give up, She's desperate, I kiss Her.

(Normal POV)

They break the kiss, The Arena is silent, Lan and Maylu's jaws drop, Everyone is afraid to speak, They look eachother in the eyes, She smiles, He smirks, In the background Torch is being chased by a screw loose Wakko.

"I remember."She says.

"Me too."He replies.

"Elp Me!Elp!Gah!"Torch cries as He runs twords them.

"Wah-Hoo-Hoo-Hoo!"Wakko screams, Hot on His Intended.

"Shall we?"Mega asks.

"Let's."Roll replies.

A bright flash of light engulfs them, It clears to show two completely different NetNavis in their 's helmet is gone, Replaced by a set of quills and ears, His gloves are white and His boots have turned into red and white sneakers, His Navi symbol is now a blue spiral with spikes on the outer edge looking like His quills, All in all He looked like a anthro-blue 's helmet is gone, Replaced by ears much like Mega's and long bright red hair, What once was pink in Her outfit is now red, The finger tips of Her gloves are gone leaving tan finger tips exposed, Her face is covered in tan fur, Her eyes are now a dark violet, spikes rimmed the cuffs of Her gloves and boots, All in all She looked like a anthro-red-head black-tailed prairiedog.

"W-who are You?"Torch and Wakko asked shaking in fear.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog!"Mega(Sonic) replied.

"The name is Vivian The Prairiedog and I'm Your worst nightmare!"Roll(Vivian) smirked.

The two gulped, .Boned.

**Blue:Pretty cool, huh?Ok, Next episode we learn more about how all this came to be.**

**Vivi:Ooh, I sounded BadAss!**

**Blue:Dat's because you are Onee-chan*Gives cute face***

**Vivi:Aw, My kawaii Nii-chan*Hugs***

**Both:See You Later!Please R&R**

**Ages**

**Sonic: Age 17**

**Vivi: Age 29**

**Blue: Age 18**


	2. Ep2:HCTF Pt1

**History Catching The Future**

**Blue:YAY! Ep.2!**

**Vivi:Where's Sonikku?**

**Sonic:Someone call for me?**

**Blue:"The Disclaimer" did.**

**Sonic:Ffffffff-fine, Blue don't own a thing 'scept himself yo!**

**Blue:It'sago!**

**Episode 2: History Catching The Future PT.1**

(Normal POV)

After defeating those World Three Morons, Everyone was at SciLabs waiting for Dr. Hikari, To ask about Mega(Sonic) and Roll(Vivian) and about how this had 've been waiting for an hour when Dr. Hikari walked in.

"Sorry about that, I was in a meeting, So what brings you all here?"He asked.

"Dad, Why are Mega and Roll like That?"Lan asked pointing to Maylu's PET

The two were sitting down talking to eachother like old friends, Blushing and giggling.

"Well My boy it's time we had "The Talk", You see when a man and woman love eacother-"He explained avoiding the question.

"Not that Dad!Why do they look different?"Lan growled

"That's classified information, I'm not allowed to talk about "Project:Rebirth"-oop!"He quickly covered His mouth.

""Project:Rebirth"?"They asked.

"Again, It's classified, I can't speak!"He stated.

Two distinct coughs interrupted turned to see two cloaked figures, One in black, One in white.(Think Orginaization XIII)They walked twords them, The black one stopped in front of Dr. Hikari, The white one stopped in front of Maylu.

"It seems they unlocked their memories prematurley."The black one said in a male stoic voice.

"Yes."Dr. Hikari nodded

"May I see Your PET?"The white one asked Maylu in a feminine voice.

"O-of course."Maylu handed the white cloak Her PET.

"Dr. Hikari, Did you finish them?"The white cloak asked him.

"Oh, Right!"Dr. Hikari said and left the room.

"Hello Vivi-Onee-chan."The white cloak greeted Vivi(Roll).

"Hey Ammy-Nee-chan, Long time no see!"Vivi(Roll) greeted back.

Dr. Hikari came back with two robots the same height as the cloaks."Ammy" quickly took Lan's PET with Sonic(Mega) back on the screen and jacked them into the robots.A bright flash of light later...

"Whoo, Sweet!I can run around now!"Sonic(Mega) cheered.

"Slow down, Let's get through this Speedy."Vivi(Roll) chided.

"Ok, Fine."Sonic(Mega) replied.

The black cloak took a step back as "Ammy" put two fingers to their foreheads-index and middle-before a bright light engulfed the room.

"Whoa!"Everyone exclaimed

They Looked around and noticed they were in a vast expanse of white...kinda dull huh?

"Alright folks-"Sonic(Mega) began.

"You'll get Your answers, Right here, Right now!"Vivi(Roll) finished.

"Megaman?"Lan.

"Roll"Maylu.

"I'm Sonic The Hedgehog!Always have been."Sonic replied.

"And I'm Vivi The Prairiedog!"Vivi replied.

"And This Is Our Story!"They exclaimed.

**Vivi:That's My Speedy!**

**Sonic:And You're My Only One!**

**Blue:Look It's My Ookami-hime!**

**?:My Champion!**

**?:Gag Me!**

**All:R&R**


End file.
